


Never Happened

by Shadadukal



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 4x6 'Faith', after seeing the hybrid but before jumping back to the Demetrius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 4th Bsg_pornbattle at Live Journal. Written for the prompts: against the wall, can't make a sound, "crawling in my skin", blood, hands.

"You are the harbinger of death, Kara Thrace," the hybrid has told her, leaving her stunned. She needs to get this out of her head, just for a while. Sam's still busy with Athena putting the FTLs in synch. And he won't do anyway, not this time.

She passes several Twos, but she knows they’re not hers. How frakked up is it that she thinks of him as hers now? The one she has tortured on the _Gemenon Traveler_. The one who has kept her locked up on New Caprica. The one helping her paint, his hand resting on her waist, the only thing anchoring her to reality against the buzzing in her head.

She shivers at the thought of remembered contact and turns another corner and there he is. She grabs him and shoves him into another passageway, pinning him against the wall. She stares into his eyes. They tell her nothing. He always seems to know so much, but this is like nothing he has ever told her.

She yanks on his collar to bring him closer to her as he keeps his eyes on hers. She leans against him, stands on her toes and whispers harshly in his ear: “I’m crawling in my skin, and this is all your fault”.

He starts to say something but she kisses him hard to shut him up. She’s heard enough from him. She bites him hard to draw blood before pulling back. He licks the blood off and she’s mesmerized by his tongue. And before she knows it, she’s the one pressed against the wall. It reminds her of what happened when they first met, except this time his hand isn’t at her throat but pulling her zipper down while the other keeps her pinned from under her shirt.

She goes for his fly too. She _needs_ , needs it so much, right now and _hard_. She starts pumping him as he finds her clit and a breathy moan escapes her. He kisses her and then murmurs against her lips: “We can’t make a sound”. He goes down to help her get her pants off and takes a lick at her on the way back up. It feels fantastic but she’s glad he doesn’t linger.

She tastes herself on his lips as she kisses him again because she knows keeping silent is going to be a problem. The motherfrakker is too good with his hands, one still busy between her legs while the other does wonderful things to her breast. Still not anywhere near enough.

“Gonna frak me or what?” He smiles and then she’s in his arms and he’s in her and it’s exactly what she needed. He takes her hard against the wall and she buries her head in his collar to keep silent, while he’s breathing harshly against her ear. She bites his neck as she comes and he curses before collapsing against her.

She pushes him away and almost falls to the floor as she has trouble getting her legs under her again. She rights her clothing, noticing from the corner of her eye that he looks a bit smug, and walks away without a word as he’s zipping himself back up.

The image of him still breathing harshly tries to burn itself into her brain but she pushes it away because it never happened. She hasn’t just frakked Leoben.


End file.
